


Night Talk

by Onibix



Category: Original Work
Genre: ..smth I wrote out of boredom, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onibix/pseuds/Onibix
Summary: Me, sitting in my room, contemplating about my life, with poltergeist's companion.





	Night Talk

2 AM. Again. I wonder how long, until I fall asleep again, not even knowing when it happened. I'm so tired of this - I used to be able staying up all night, talking with friends, but now they have other stuff to do so I don't wanna disturb them. And..well...I'm falling asleep by myself anyway.

I was listening to music while looking at the ceiling. What's the point in trying..anything at all? I'll never live up to other people's expectations. I know it's stupid, but I can't help it - I want to be the best friend and girlfriend I can. And most of the time I just seem like I'm trying too hard, accomplishing nothing in the same time.

I sighed loudly. I'm such a fucking pussy, I swear to god.

\- You got that just right - Marakas was sitting on my chair, staring at me with a "get your shit together" look on her face I could see...quite often.

\- And what are YOU doing here, am I not able to suffer without you poppin' up here and there? - I asked, slightly annoyed. She'd never leave me alone, damn it.

Marakas always shows up in weird moments, ESPECIALLY when I want to be alone. But there wasn't really anyone I could talk to in the moment, so maybe it wasn't that bad to have her by my side? She's kinda a part of me after all, and stayed with me in the worst moments, so I should give her some credit, I guess...even tho she wasn't quite the "supportive" kind of person. I'd say, she was pretty other way around.

\- Me? Oh, just casually strolling. I heard you crying so here I am, I guess?

\- Crying, what- I'm not crying, what are you talking about? - I said, trying to find something to dry my face with. I didn't even realize I was crying, what the hell.

\- Bitch, dun' lie, you're a literal waterfall! - she laughed at me, showing her sharp teeth so white, I could see them very well in the darkness. Scary...kind of. I got used to it tho, it's not like it was anything new.

\- Okay, you got me. Happy? - I started to get more and more irritated, but her presence wasn't THAT bad. At least I had someone to talk to.

\- The happiest! So, what are you up to?

\- I don't really know... I'm just- hEY, PUT IT DOWN, YOU'RE GONNA BREAK IT! - I shouted, when she decided to make my laptop fly across the room.

\- Meeh, okaaay.. - she sighed. - I just wanted to have some fun but I guess I'm not allowed to.

\- This shit costed too much to just make you fucking break it! Also think this way: if you break it, you'd never have any digital drawings of you anymore, since I can't color with crayons for shit, so I probably wouldn't finish anything. - I smiled mischievously.

\- Shit, you're right. - she put my laptop down carefully.

She WAS irritating, that's a fact. But she still has some common sense and is a fine person to be around, so it kinda makes up for her arrogance and egoism. Marakas doesn't really have complicated mind, so I learned how to deal with her a long time ago: if you want her to do something, you need to tell her what SHE could get from it, while not focusing on telling her what you can benefit from her help. And...she's pretty much fucking narcissistic and LOVES when I draw her - she sits by my side all the time, smiling and giving me more and more ideas.

\- Thank you.

\- You're welcome. 

She jumped into my bed under the blanket. I pat her head. She was adorable.

\- You know I'll never leave you, right? - she looked into my eyes, like trying to find in them some kind of confirmation.

\- Yeah, I know. And that's why you're awesome. - I smiled, while playing with her two long brown pigtails.

What was she exactly? A poltergeist, right. But I had a feeling that she's much more than that. Like...poltergeist can't even get that attached to a person. Tulpa? Seems more likely, but...eh, I dunno myself.

\- ...can't you just say that I'm your friend or something? - she asked, sighing quietly.

\- You're much more than that, and you know it. But the fact that only I can see you is kinda...

\- Awkward? - she looked at me. - ..ah. Yes. You can't talk to anyone about me, right...

I froze. I remembered when I tried to tell my friend about Marakas. He was looking at me like I'm some kind of unstable person and said, that I should find a professional help, because it wasn't normal. So...yeah. I don't think I could tell anyone about her existence.

\- ..it's funny - she whispered, without waiting for my answer - I've heard so much about your friends from you. Every single one of them, I know them as well as you do. But..seems like it's not mutual, right?

I said nothing, still looking at Marakas, who looked like she's about to start crying. It must've been hard for her, but what could I do? It's not like I could introduce her to anyone, let her talk with anyone.

\- Ha...hhaha...there IS a way tho. And you know it.

Her expression changed completely. She stopped crying, and looked at me with a huge grin on her face and burning red eyes. She looked like a goddamn maniac. I knew, what she was talking about. The only way we could "fuse", if that's how I could call it.

Through anger.

Long time ago when I was a little child, I created Marakas. She was meant to be a simple imaginary friend, but she became a guardian for all my negative emotions. So...much more than I expected her to become at that time. I was a calm child - however as I was growing up, more things started to happen, and anger grew stronger and stronger. So did she. In a complete fury, she basically was able to control me how she wanted - I wasn't listening to anyone, wasn't able to think straight at all, like I'd become someone else. Good thing, it never lasted for long, since I tend to cool down quite quickly, but...

The thought of that she'd be able to talk with my friends through me was..terrifying. To the extend that I would even be able to hurt one of my friends, not even knowing when and how.

\- That's not possible. - I stated.

\- Oh, really? - I could sense a bit of a disappointment in her voice - How unfortunate... But y'know, I don't think it's a good idea either.

THANK. FUCKING. GOD.

\- ..still, it'd be nice to talk to your friends at least once. They seem like awesome people.

\- Yeah. They are.

\- Yeah. - she nodded - And you better not forget that. Even if you think they don't pay attention to you or something...they love you, and they need you. So be there for them. That's..both something and nothing, but a bit of support is always nice, don't forget it.

\- I won't.

The sun started to show up, giving the sky this amazing red-orange tone. I looked at the clock - 5 AM. Heh...I don't even know when the time passed..

\- Well. See you later, Noia. Be a good friend, and don't fuck it up! - she smiled, while slowly disappearing, until she was gone completely...for now.

I checked my phone. My friend was still online for some reason, but I really felt like going to sleep in this very moment.

"Going to sleep. Just wanted to say that I love you a lot." I texted.

I put my phone right next to my pillow. I closed my eyes, feeling like my body starts sinking slowly into my bed. 

\- Eh...maybe I'm not that bad, after all..

**Author's Note:**

> ...just smth written in the middle of the night.


End file.
